Eclipsed
by Writer-Jane
Summary: It isn't long before the fight with the new born vampires from Seattle. Jacob in a rare moment of fun discovers a girl in the ocean below. She is dressed weird and is an oddity to the pack. Can Jacob focus on his fight for Bella? Can he push his feels for this new girl away? How will this impact the story line of our favorite series, Twilight.?
1. Chapter 1: Rayna

I have went through and rewrote this because I just wasnt happy with it the first go around. Happy Reading.*

It was a pleasant day out on the water. The weather was hot, sticky and perfect for the adventurous outing. The boat glided through the murky depts of the man-made lake. It's bottom was a mixture of long forgotten buildings tangled with forests and silt, but for now, the curly haired girl laughed as the wind tossed her red trusses wildly. Her friends mirrored her excitment as they urged the driver to go faster. The rush of reverie wash over them making them feel invinsible. In the blink of an eye the mood changed as screeching metal and screaming replaced the gleeful cries and laughs from the passengers. The red headed girl was thrust from her seat and dead centered the side of the boat with her head. There was nothing but blackness now. She felt the tug of her limb body sink deeper into the water. This had to be the end, right? She started to lament about her family. Had she told them all she loved them before she left. Maybe, she should have been easier on her little brother. She should have helped him more and complained less. She thought about how she had just finished high school and how she still had her whole life ahead of her. Her body was so heavy, though. Nothing she could muster would move her water lodged limbs. She was trapped in her body. A dull ache started to build in her chest. It was irritating at first but then... it became an unbearable burn. She pleaded with her self to wake up, to keep holding her breath. She knew it was becoming harder and harder. The current of the water became cold and rough the further down she went. Her limp form started to sway to and fro in its aquatic cage. There was a rolling sound she hadn't remembered before. The burn was at its peak as it crept into her jaw line. This was it her last moment in life. Her brain sent massages to her mouth and chest to breath, it knew it was dying. Just as her mouth began to open she felt a strong tug around her diaphram. She was moving upward, it was too late she thought. Suddenly everything became peace full. Her worries didnt matter anymore. The frigid water didn't bother her and the burn left her chest. It was bright, brighter than anything she had ever seen. the colors swirling around her where vivid and unrecognizable. Then as quickly as the burn had left it was back the colors around her started to fade. In confusion, the red head protested. She was content, why would she leave?! There was pressure through out her chest and something sharp digging into her back. As she reached back behind her to find the culprit of her unease, her arms became heavy like lead. As the pressure built again her eyes became heavy too and the wonderful landscape around her went gray. Her eye lids fell for the finally time on her oasis and shot open to a new place. Warm hands went to press on her chest again as the red haired girl twisted violently to the side, saltly water leaving her mouth in puddles. Wait, salt water? Had she not been in a fresh water lake before? Her ears rang as she looked up at her savior. His mouth was moving but she didnt quite make out what he was saying. She was so tired. She could tell he was pleading with her to stay awake. His arms scooped her up as she tried to hang on. Her lungs were still heavy with water as her breathing continued to labor. As she went in and out of it she heard voices asking about her health, talking to her about how lucky she was. None of them were familiar to her, none of them had the southern drawal she was accustomed too. Time had no meaning while she was like this and as she slept she started to remember more things. The smell of oil and leather from the truck, the cold hands of the doctor, cropped black hair, tan skin, its heat. Her hearing became more constant and more detailed, there had been a ticking noise of a clock and for what ever reason it made her pull her eyes open. As she blinked and tried to get her eyes to adjust she didn't notice any thing that she knew. She went to move her arm from under a heavy blanket and found it incredibly challenging. The room she was in was small only furnished with a twin bed and a dresser. The walls were a beige color with wood accents. Above her was a small window that let in the a orangy, grey light. The red head tried to sit up when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," the girl croaked her voice raw and unused. The dark brown door opened slowly as a small framed woman walked in, her beautiful native features marred into an unnatural frown on one side. The red head felt there was something familiar about her. She should know her some how.

"Hello, I'm Emily. I'm glad you are finally awake," only half the woman's face twisted up into a smile. The red haired girl recognized her voice immediatly as one of the people who had been talking about her.

"Where, am I?" she croaked out again followed by a fit of coughing. Emily quickly took a glass of water she had been holding over the girl and sat beside her on the bed.

"Don't over do it," the woman lightly scolded, "You have been through a great ordeal. We thought for a while you might not make it.You practically drowned." The red haired girl graciously took the water as Emily helped her sit to drink it. It hurt a bit to swallow but it soothed her dry throat just the same.

"You are on the Quileute Reservation, in La Push. Jacob the chief's son and a couple of other boys went out to go cliff diving and saw you in the water below. He said you were pale and your lips were blue. He did chest compressions until you came around." Emily fell silent from her story to analyze the girl's face.

"Do you remember what your name is or anything that happened?" Emily paused again, "Do you know how you got in the water?"

Realization dawned on the girl, the salt water, La Push, Jacob... she was in Twilight. Red hair fell into the girl's eyes and with a heavy hand she pushed it out of the way. Still unsure of her voice the strange girl noticed her new clothes and gave Emily with puzzling look.

"Oh, I changed you out of your bikini. It might be May but that was still a bad choice in swim wear around here. The water stays cold at the beach. I found a sweat shirt and sweat pants I thought might fit. You were so pale and blue when you got here we had to warm you up." Emily ajusted the heavy wool blanket on top of the red headed stranger.

"Thank you," the girl squeaked out, "I am Rayna. I'm not sure how I got here, exactly." Emily gave the girl a sad smile.

"Well Rayna, you can stay here for a while. How about a hot shower? I am almost done with dinner. You can freshen up and then come sit in the kitchen." Emily offered. Rayna smiled, half heartedly, and agreed. Emily helped her stand and together they walked out of the room. Ebbing voices came from around the corners filling Rayna's ears. She heard their deep laughs and mummurings of stories.

"Hey guys look who is awake," Emily cheered as they made their way to the master bathroom. All at once it seemed like they were swarmed by huge bodies. The men's smiles were full of radiant white teeth, beaming with pride. In the depths of the men, however, stood just one. She knew exactly who he was at first glance. It had to be impossible Rayna thought to herself but as the man turned to look at her their eyes met. Eyes that seemed the most unimaginable warm brown color bored into her soul. The pure chaos of laughing, questions, statements, faded away. An intense heat spread through her body and in an instant the very air she was breathing changed. As she came down from the endorphine high a curse word fell from her lips. Even though it was a lifetime that the pair stared at one another it was just really seconds. She watched as his eyes changed from warm inviting pools, to frozen black holes. In a rush the man whorled on his heel muttering excuses likely to Sam and left. Rayna just stood frozen in her spot. Emily stopped too when she noticed that the red hair wasn't budging anymore.

"Rayna, are you okay?" Emily asked in whisper.

"No, Jacob just imprinted on me," the girl breathed. The room stopped everything it was doing. They couldnt believe this stranger had just said what she had just said.


	2. Chapter 2: Paul

She had alot of explaining to do. luckily they still let her get cleaned up, but now she was sitting on a brown suede couch waiting. News had spread very quickly among the pack that a stranger knew the tribal protector secrets. Rayna picked at her fingers as she sat. Emily brought her a plate of food but the thought of it made her stomach turn. What was she going to say to Billy and Sam? How could she tell them that she was from a place where she knew everything, where they were works of fiction? Would that break the universe or something? Rayna gave up from cleaning under the same nail for the umteenth time when a knock sounded at the door. Her heart lept out of her chest as Sam came from the kitchen to open it.

"Hello, Billy, thank you for coming out so late," Sam's deep voice hummed. Rayna snuck a look at the elder. He was everything she expected. She watched as he nodded his head in greeting and quickly whispered something to Sam who shook his head. Billy's wheel chair rolled through the door pushed by Jacob. Rayna couldn't help herself as she watched his arm muscles bulge. That familiar heat started to spread through her again, this time her mind wondered to more unsavory things. Jacob looked at her as well a slight trimble buckled through his hands.

"Rayna," Sam called gently. She took the implied que and stood from her seat. The massive long sleeve shirt fell to her pale thighs as she walked toward the visitors. A blush spread across her feckled face as she caught Jacob watching her. She stopped infront of Billy and clasped her hands together.

"Rayna, this is Billy Black, he is the chief." Sam introduced. Rayna lifted her hand to the elder and briskly shook his hand.

"We would like to talk to you if that is, okay?" Billy asked as he motioned to the couch.

"Sure," Rayna said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and turned around to sit back in her spot. She watched as Jacob carefully chose a spot far from her, Sam sat closer and Billy sat infront of her. They talked for a long time, Billy mostly leading, he asked questions about who she was and where she was from. She told them about the lake accident, about her home in Alabama, and how she had no idea how she had got to Washington. They seemed to dance around what they wanted to ask her, though. About two hours in Rayna sighed deeply,

"Billy," she statement rather frankly, "please just ask me what you came here too. What do I know and how do I know it." A cold chill ran through her as the anticipation had built to a peak. She chanced a look at Jacob who seemed to fight with himself. It was like an annoying itch crawling under her skin. To not have contact but be so close to him was maddening. Jacob's indifference to it was the most aggrivating.

"Okay then, go a head tell us," Billy simply said as he leaded forward. Everyone could feel the tension in the room Rayna crossed her arms, her eyes finally held Jacob's as disappointment spilled from them

"I know EVERYTHING," Rayna emphasized, "I know there are vampires and shape shifters. I know about the Cullens and the old tribal stories. I know all of you." Rayna blurted out. As she caught her breath she. She felt her face become wet. "I am better that Alice. I can tell you what is going to happen before she even know it." Billy's eye brows had shot up and each man's back straightened. With anger in her voice she rounded on Jacob, "I know you imprinted on me and I can tell you are fighting it." Jacob stiffened and stood from his seat.

"I don't want it." Jacob said as guilt leaked from his voice, "I am made for only one person. If you truely know "everything" you would know that I can't offer you anything," he spat. Rayna rose from her spot and stood toe to toe with Jacob. A tremble was starting in his hands, it didn't go unnoticed by Sam as he got ready to spring into action should Jacob turn.

"Bella, isn't going to choose you, Jacob. She is going to marry Edward," Rayna stated, "I don't want anything from you, anyway,

Black," her words tasted like acid in her mouth. Rayna dared to get closer and placed her hands on Jacob's chest she connected with his eyes, "If I'm such a burden you should have left me to drown, you could have at least done me that favor." Jacob shook uncontrollably and stormed out the door. The room went deathly silent. Rayne just stood there tear stains down her face.

"Billy," Rayna said softly, " I want only to help you and the pack in anyway possible, but if you two can excuse me I want to go lay down." Both men nodded silently in approval as Rayna retreated to the small room she had woke up in and threw herself on the bed. Lonliness, regret, and anger started to creep in along with tears and frustration. She knew these feelings weren't her. She didn't understand why she chose to confront Jacob about what he was doing. They didn't knew each other from Adam... She knew the imprint was to blame. She cried into her pillow until sleep over took her. Rayna tossed and turned all night as faint dreams teased her. She yearned for something tangable to hold too. Jacob's smell filled her senses in her sleep for a while it calmed her down until she started sleep deeply.

This had to have been late morning when she woke up. Her leg were tangled in the covers and her mouth and throat were so dry. Carefully, she untangled herself, wiped the sleep from her eyes and patted into the kitchen. On the table was a hastily written note from Emily. She stated that she had ran to town and there was muffins in the microwave and fresh coffe to brew in the coffee pot. Rayna pushed her curls out of the way, went and pushed the button on the coffee maker. In the quiet she heard the door open and assumed it was Emily. The heavy foot steps didnt register as she busied herself with warming the huge muffin left for her.

"Thanks for the coffee and muffin, Emily," Rayna thanked mindlessly.

"Don't thank me," a deep voice chuckled. Rayne swung her head around to look at the stranger. In front of her was a tall lean muscular man in drawstring shorts.

"Who are you?" Rayna almost shrieked.

"Paul Lahote, who are you?" He answered a smile growing on his face.

"I'm Rayna," she said as she watched his eyes roam her body.

"You're a lot better looking than what I thought." Paul smirked.

Rayna huffed and turned back to her muffin,

"I wish I could say the same," she commented in an off hand manner. Her fingers worked to unwrap her breakfast as a hand started to snake up her hip and under her shirt.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Rayna said as she pulled away from his touch. She stared at him square in the eye.

"Well, I just figured if Black didn't want a piece of you I could have it. You looked so good just standing there. I wanted my chance," Paul replied just as off handed. The words stung her a bit but she hardened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that kind of girl." Rayna enforced, "I won't throw myself at your feet. I not like any girl you are used too." Paul flashed a crooked smile at her and backed away.

"I can tell, but that won't deter me."

Rayna reached for a mug from the dish drainer and poured her some coffee. Paul pulled a seat out for her at the table, but Rayne looked at him and turned her nose up with a smile. she walked right past him and into the livingroom.

"Damn, you really are stubborn," Paul laughed. He followed her into the livingroom like a dog in heat. Rayna's legs were curled up under her as she sat and picked at her meal. Paul strolled up to the couch and plopped right by her. Silence filled the room so with a glance Paul reached across her and grabbed the TV remote. The softs sounds of Price is Right filled the air between them.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an ass?" Rayna hissed as she got up from her seat Paul took a prime opportunity and smacked her butt.

"Maybe just a few times," Paul answered. Rayna shook her head and walked to the kitchen. Naturally Paul followed and quickly set to work drying the dishes the red head washed.

"You know I won't be able to be in a relationship with you, right?" Rayna informed as she dried her hands.

"Why are you in a rush to label it?" his eyes gleamed, "I'm not looking for a relationship, Hot Lips. I am looking for a non committed friend situation." Pauls white teeth shined like a hungry wolf. Rayne raised an eye brow and rolled her eyes. Suddenly the front door opened, and in walked Emily with bags upon bags. Paul rushed to help her as Rayna ran to close the door behind them.

"Oh, Thank you, Paul," she huffed as she walked to the kitchen, "Jacob is looking for you its almost time for your patrol." A light bulb went off in Rayna mind as a wicked smile pulled at the man's lips. Paul was using here to get at Jacob.

"Well then, I guess I had better be going," he said in jest. Rayna was so mad at his scheme that she picked up the nearest thing, which was a wooden spoon, and flung it at his head. Of course, Paul dodged it with ease as he laughed his way out the door.

"I can't believe him," Rayna mumbled. This wasn't going to end well. Emily was busy unpacking groceries that she missed the whole thing. The red head sighed and turned back to help her new acquaintance. As they got done Emily pulled out two more bags and handed them to her.

"It not much, but I got you some clothes and a pair of boots." Rayna fingered through the full bags with gratitude, "Do you like them?" Emily asked anxiously. "I got them at the local consignment shop. I hope it fits." Rayna smiled huge as she gave her friend a hug. She thanked Emily and excused her self to try it on.


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob

It was evening as Rayna and Emily finished up a massive feast for the pack. Rayna had fell in to a rhythm as she worked, she helped with prep work and cleaning. Her and Emily had chatted candidly and realized that they were forming an easy friendship. In the back of her mind thoughs of Jacob swirled and clashed as the day retreated to early evening. Rayne had made more coffee and was sitting on the porch, legs folded. The sun was dipping below the cloud bank and blazing oranges and pinks painted the scene around her. Rayna held the warm mug tighter as a chill filled the night air. This place did seem magical in this light, with its ancient spruce keeping guard and the lull of the crashing waves from the battling ocean near by. As she enjoyed the quiet she heard a commotion from behind her, deep in the forest. It sounded like limbs breaking off trees and straining trucks trying to keep standing. Then there was screaming and yelling. Rayna put her mug on the porch railing and trotted off down the stairs toward the noise. Just as she was about to reach the edge of the forest, a massive limb came flying out from the dense greenery. Rayna screamed and lunged for the ground, narrowly avoiding instant death. Then like it started the commotion stopped she could hear faint footsteps as she uncurled herself from a fetal position in the dirt.

"RAYNA!" a voice shouted. Her heart sped up at its recognizable tenor. Jacob Black was the first out of the brush followed by Paul. Jacob scooped the girl up checking for any damage done until Rayne wiggled away.

"What was that all about?" She asked knocking dirt from her arms. She aready knew what answer she would hear, but it would be interesting to hear it from the boys.

"This asshole right here decided to launch a tree at me," Paul tattled, "All because I made a pass at you this morning." Jacob turned to round on him again, when Rayna told him to stop.

"He touched you," Jacob spat out, maliace seething from his lips, "He wanted you and I had to listen to every inappropriate thought about, you, about your body, and what it felt like ALL DAY!" Jacob turned his head to look at the frozen girl beside him. Rayna had blushed terribly as Paul and her stared at one another. He wore a smirk as he edged closer. Jacob's hands held a slight trimmer and with each passing step from Paul the trimmer became more violent. Before she knew it Rayne was swooped up in a passionate kiss. The lips were both firm and yielding to hers. Suddenly a howl broke them up. Jacob had shifted and was snapping and nashing his teeth. Rayne gasped at the sight of the horse sized animal. Paul pushed Rayna harshly out of the way as Jacob tackled Paul to the ground. Rayna sailed twenty feet hitting a rock. She grunted in pain and weakly grabbed the back of her head. As she pulled it back her hand was red and sticky. Her vision blurred as she watched Sam break up the fight. She could hear him scolding them,

"Hey..." she called her voice light as a feather as she fought to stay alert. Sam quickly cocked his head in her direction and seen her crumpled form. He yelled for Emily as the boys changed and tugged on some shorts. Sam ran to her followed by Jacob, her lips limply pulled in to a semi grin as she seen him.

"You need to call Bella, I hate to admit it but we need Dr. Cullen." Sam said in a rush.

From there on out Rayna was in and out of it. Her time was divided into snippets, scenes of dialogue and movement. They were strung together but were so random that the story didn't make sense. There was Jacob, then a huge wooden door, white, everything was white. Then it was cold. Then her eyes fluttered, she was determined to stay awake this time. She tried to focus in on her surroundings but everything was fuzzy.

"Rayna,... Rayna," a musical voice called. She tried in vain to look at the man above her. "Rayna, I'm Dr. Cullen. He said as he went for his breast pocket.

"Carlisle?" She murmured still not sure of her surroundings. If there had been any surprise on his face, he didn't convey it as he examed the reflex of her pupils.

"You had a pretty bad fall. There are 12 stitches in your scalp. It should be okay to lightly wipe around the area tomorrow, but don't submerge your head for a few days. I wrote you a perscription for antibiotics and something for pain." He finished as he clicked the light on and blinded her debilitated eyes. Rayne hissed in pain from the intrusion of the bright light.

"You are showing signs of a concussion too." He quietly talked to himself so low no mortal ears could hear. "If you will excuse me." He said as he pardoned himself and left from the room.

Rayna tried to sit up from the table but the world started to spin so she laid back again. From the rich

browns and smell of leather she guessed that she was in Carlisle's office. The girl's head pounded in rythm with her heart. It hurt so badly that tears started to flow down her face. As she closed her eyes the door to the Study opened. she heard two or three voices discussing the best course of care for her.

"She isn't staying," one fussed.

"You were lucky you brought her in so quick. But now we need to keep a close eye on her.The concussion is pretty bad." Another pleaded gently. A third she hadn't she had not heard before, chimed in,

"He doesnt want her near us. He is afraid he'll lose her like Bella."

"Look, I said she's not staying," the first argued once more.

"Shut up, Black," Rayna croaked, "I can make my own decisions. Why don't you get back to wooing your precious Bella?" Her head still throbbed tremendously with each word but she was tired of the emotional whip-lash. The room was quiet as she wiped her eyes. Rayna's salty tears assaulted Jacob's nose and in a flash he was by her side.

"I need something for pain, please, Carlisle," she whined out. Jacob went to touch her, but Rayne flailed her arms to get him away from her.

Jacob braved her hits and swings as he moved her. Carlisle gave her a shot to calm her down and ease the pain.

Edward stood in silence,

"Are you going to tell her?" he whispered so low that only Jacob could hear. Rayna melted into Jacob's embrace clinching his shirt.

"She knows that I can't be with her, that I love someone else." Jacob answered shortly, his large hand smoothing out her curls.

"No, Jacob. Are you going to tell Bella you've imprinted." Edward reiterated. Jacob carefully moved the resting girl and made sure she was comfortable then stalked up to the vampire.

"Bella, doesnt need to know, this changes nothing." he whispered as he looked back at Rayna. "Bella will choose me. I can offer her a real life. Things you can't offer her."

Edward kept his calm demeanor and crossed his arms,

"But can you really offer her a life where she is you first priority? You can't serve two masters, Jacob. If I remember correctly you can't be away from your imprint for too long. You need to let Bella go." Jacob shook with anger and stormed out the door. Edward walked over to the human girl and observsed her breathing and blank mind. He then grabbed a throw blanket and gently covered her. She would be resting for a while. Maybe, he could talk to her tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cullens

Light filtered through the windows on the back of the house. Rayna carefully opened an eye so as not to blind herself. Like a broken dam her memories from last night filled her mind. She was in Carlisle's study lying on an over stuffed leather couch. She wenced as she gingerly sat up, her head was now as a dull roar while her body felt like it had been hit by a car. There was a knock at the door timed right on schedule. It cracked open and in came the good doctor followed by Rosalie. The blonde stopped about a foot away from her adoptive father. She really was strikingly beautiful, even her soured expression didn't detract from her angelic features.

"How are you this morning Miss Rayna?" Carlisle asked as he looked her over.

"I feel really sore and stiff, but other than that I guess I feel okay." Rayne reasoned stretching the truth alittle. She didn't even feel this bad after she had died. She had been there for nearly a day and a half and had already died once and was almost killed another time. Satisfied with his exam Carlisle handed her medicine and some water. Rosaline stood with her arms crossed with a look of boredom, "You need a bath you smell like a wet dog," she said unceremoniously. Carlisle cleared his throat in warning and looked back at Rayna,

"What Rosaline is trying to say is if you want to freshen up we can show you to the bathroom and provide you with clothes." He smiled gently. Rayna thought it over for a moment and agreed. In a flash she was carried to a huge bathroom where she met Alice. Amazingly, they were pretty much the same size and she had tons if outfits to choose from. Alice helped Rayna in to the tub with as much modesty as she could allow. She seemed to chat on and on about clothes and fashion. She specificly loved the girl's red hair. Rayna got a few words in too, about herself and what she liked. It was easy and fun to be around the small vampire. They talked until Rayna was pruned and she needed to get out of the bath. Alice helped her up and out of the spa tub wrapping her in a towel. She handed the red head a bag with unmentionables in it and guided her to a half wall for more decency. Once behind it the converstaion picked up again as there was dozens of clothes laid out for her. Rayna picked some black leggings, a long loose flowing tee shirt, and a knitted cardigan to go over it. Comfort was key for her right now. Alice approved the choice,

"That looks much better on you than me," she crowed. Rayna highly doubted her admission but smiled and thanked her anyway. Next, she sat Rayna at a long make up table and began to carefully fix her hair.

"You don't have to do that," Rayna protested more out of imbarressment, "I can do my hair you have already done enough for me."

The sound of tinkling bells filled the air as Aliced laughed,

"Its okay Rayna, you are my friend! Plus, it will be hard to clean back here where the stitches are so I thought my help would make it easier. That way you would feel good and clean." In truth, Rayna had not thought about it that way. So she just sat as the pixie took a soft damp wash cloth and cleansed her scalp with some sort of waterless shampoo. The rhythmic motion of Alice's movement and the hum of her voice was lulling Rayna to sleep until she heard Alice mention, the missing. people in Seattle. The red head didn't know how their light harded conversations got to that point but This brought her back to attention.

"What did you say, Alice?" Rayna asked in conformation. They stared at each other through the mirror.

"I said Jasper has a good theory about the people going missing in Seattle," She repeated. Rayna turned her head to look at Alice in the face,

"THAT'S IT!" Rayna shouted in excitement. Alice looked at the girl in confusion as she trained the last red curl perfectly. Rayna jumped up from the chair after the pixie was finished and paced the marble floor of the bathroom. There was a sudden knock at the door and Alice told them to come in. It was Edward, and Jasper. Rayna was rambling and waving her arms as she walked back and forth.

"Nice going, darlin' you broke her," Jasper teased lightly. Alice playfully hit him as Edward concentrated on listening in on Rayna's thoughts.

"Jasper calm her down a bit, her mind is so chaotic." In the blink of an eye Rayna's paces got slower and evenually stopped. She let out a big sigh of relief and thanked Jasper.

"Guy's its time we all talked. I know Sam didn't give you the whole story about me. So, lets get everyone together down stairs." Rayna decided. It didn't take long for all the inhabitants of the house to gather on the prestine white couches in the living room. Rayna suspected to begin with that Jacob had went back to the rez the night before so it didn't surprise her that he was no where to be found. She set a hard gaze at the group and began to tell her story, about the boating accident, how she was from a different demention (for lack of a better word), She even told them that she knew everthing that was about to pass. It wasn't until Alice had said something that she was able to put together where in the timeline she was. Now it was time for a simple question, what was to day's date?

"Its Friday, May 25th," Emmett supplied.

"We have less than a month." Rayna commented to herself. Edward's eyes darted to Jasper,

"You're right!" he added suddenly. Jasper looked at Edward a bit confused at first, but realization dawned on him.

"It is a newborn army... She was in Bella's house to steal her scent! She is teaching them who they are going after."

"She is not alone either," Rayna interjected, "She has coned a guy named Riley to help her make this group. You have less than a month to prepare for this. You will need the tribe's help." Carlisle looked at the red head skepticly.

"Its a common threat it won't be hard to convense them." the red hair confirmed.

"Why can't I 'see' any of this?" Alice asked confused.

"Victoria is purposely changing her mind. She knows that if she decides something concrete that it will ruin her chance at a surprise attack." Rayna said with a comforting touch. Jasper smiled in excitment, "That is rather cunning of her," he chuckled and jumped up from his spot next to Alice. Emmett soon joined him smiling widely at the prospect of having a big fight. Rosali e scoffed and shook her head,

"Boys will be boys."

"Carlisle, call Sam. See if he and Billy can meet us at the treaty line." Jasper continued. Rayna smiled openly and grabbed Alice's hand.

"I have a good feeling about this." she cheered, "This going to give y'all more time to prepare!" All at once her spirit changed as she remembered what was going to be greeting her when she arrived back at La Push It was the Friday that Bella would sneak off to the reservation.. Alice furrowed her brows and Edward turned his head.

"Edward you need to hunt tonight. I know what you are thinking, but you can't stop them," Rayna whispered,

"I hate this imprint. It isn't fair," Rayna grumbked in frustration. Alice looked at Edward.

"She is right. Go and hunt I will watch for Bella as best as I can," Alice promised. Even though the room was full of energy Rayna felt depressed. She just sat there as plans where made to take her back and talk about the new situation that was heading for them.

Esme shook the red head from her thoughts as she knelt down infront of her,

"Come to the kitchen with me we will make you something to eat before you go." Esme suggested. Rayna agreed and started toward the kitchen with Alice in tow. The two vampires started to cook as Rayna settled on a bar stool in the big kitchen.

"You know its not like I am in love with Jacob." Rayna confessed as the two women worked in unison, "I am not the jealous type, but I can't stand the thought of Jacob being with another woman besides me. This feeling is so foreign to me that I just feel like myself," Esme stopped what she was doing and clasped the girl's warm hands in her. own cold ones.

"You are beautiful and special, if he can't see that then he's a fool," Esme told her in the most Mom like matter possible. As cheesy as it was it did help Rayna. She was starting to miss her own mother terribly, however. She was wondering what was going on in her time. was she really dead or was she just missing. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined herself dead in the cold black water hopelessly trapped in the thick forest that lurked near the bottom. Her heart was heavy again as she realized she was in a no win situation. She decided not to dwell on it though. She could preoccupy herself with the things here.

'No use in worrying about something you can't change.' That is what her mmother had told her more than once.

In no time Esme and Alice had whipped up a delicious BLT sandwich and a heavenly broccoli and cheese soup. The food was so good that Rayna hummed as she took her first bites. A wide smile pulled at Esme's lips at in pride.

"I am going to pack up the rest of the soup and send it home with you. I am so glad you like it!" Esme exclaimed. Rayna nodded her head and ate like she had never had food before. Alice excused herself from the kitchen when she was done cleaning up so she could take care of something. Rayna had not realized how starved she was only remembering right then that she had only had a muffin and a few cups of coffee the day before. As she finished up her last tasty morsels Carlisle entered the kitchen and gave his wife a quick peck before turning to their guest.

"I talked to Sam, he has agreed to meet with us in an hour. I am going to sent you home with your medicine and a cream; the instructions are on a piece if paper. Rayna slowly got up from her seat and hugged Carlisle. He was a bit surprised but accepted it non the less.

"Thank you, for everything. I can't repay you or your family enough." Rayna said as she let go. Carlisle smiled and reassured her that it was their pleasure to be of some help. The red head thanked Esme for the meal and offered to help clean up but the woman insisted that she go sit down and try to relax. So, Rayna turned and walked to the livingroom to sit on the couch. Edward was about to leave out the back door for his hunting trip when he saw the girl plop down on the plush fabric.

"You know," he called out, "if the circumstances would have been different, Carlisle would have took you in," he confessed. Rayna looked at her hands as a blush spread across her face.

"I don't know what to think about that," she commented honestly, "Maybe, glad because you would welcome me in, but I don't know how useful I would be." Edward smirked as he opened the glass door.

"You are welcome here anytime those muts get to be too much," he joked as he slid out the door. Rayna just shook her head with a smile and looked at the TV. Alice came down the stairs quietly with a massive black rolling suitcase.

"Here," she said as she stood infront of Rayna, "There are clothes, shoes, make-up, and some hair care item in here," Alice grinned as she patted the inky material.

"You didn't have to do that," Rayna protested. Alice gave her a knowing smile,

"You came here with nothing and I have more than plenty, not to mention somethings in the mail." There might even be a thing or two to help catch Jacob's eye," Alice winked. Rayna burst out laughing and thanked Alice for the fore thought.

It didn't take long before they were loading the car and driving toward the treaty line. Rayna sat in relative silence as she thought about how this was going to change the future. She knew for sure now that Renesme wouldn't be Jacob's imprint but would that mean she wouldn't be born at all? Rayna couldn't tell if anything else would change but she knew one thing for sure. This was her new life now, stuck in a work of fiction that felt very real.


	5. Chapter 5: Bella

The meeting at the boundry line had went well. All except for the fact that Jacob was gone. Rayna played over the image of the stoney expression Sam had on his face when he found out that Jacob had left their ward in a house full of vampires alone. To say he looked like a tomato didn't do it justice. Jasper had used his power to lighten the mood so they could talk. At first Sam and Billy seemed incredulous but as Rayna helped to put the pieces together and she saw their minds click.

"We wouldn't need your help," Sam protested, "we are built to kill your kind."

Rayna shook her head in irritation,

"This isn't going to be three or four vampires, Sam," she pleaded, "There is going to be dozens of them! They are going to be brand new and alot more powerful than any you have faced."

Jasper stepped forward,

"She is right. I have experience in dealing with this sort of thing and if I don't teach you the right way to defeat the enemy then most of your pack will die."

The gravity of the situation sat heavy on Sam' shoulders. He chanced a glance at Billy, who gave a curt nod.

"Okay, but we pick the area we are going to train in and I swear if you pull a fast one I, nor my pack, will hesitate to kill," Sam warned.

Jasper hardened his eyes, but his smile was filled with delirious excitment.

"You've got a deal, partner." He muttered. They both shook hands and departed from on another. Rayna was exchanged like a kid from a broken home and ushered to the cab of an old truck. She was stuck in the middle between Sam and Billy as the drive seemed. to take forever. She was antsy to get back. She fantasised about seeing Jacob and laying him out with a bat to the head. She reasoned that with all the their super human abilities he would be fine.

As they crept into Billy's drive Bella's faded red truck came into view. Rayna's hands began to sweat profusing with the up coming confrontation she had planned. When the loud engine roared to a stop, however, Rayna climbed from the truck, suitcase and bag full of soup and medication in hand and began to walk to Sam's house. The garage door was opened and she heard their laughter and saw how close Bella and Jacob were.

"This is not who you are,"she chanted as she averted her eyes and kept walking. She felt him, though, his eyes boring into her body as she passed by. His spirit called out to her. It needed to feel her, check to see if she was alright, but they both fought the urge. It took about 15 minutes to walk to her new home. Emily was waiting for her on the porch and dashed out to embrace her. Rayna dropped everything and grabbed her too, breaking down into sobs. Emily helped her into the house after a few minutes and they went to her room. Emily helped her unpack and commented on the pretty clothes that were given to her. Then, when they had finished, they sat down at the table, coffee in hand.

Rayna filled her in on what the Cullen's house was like and how well they had treated her. Emily smiled politely, but she could tell it made her uncomfortable that Rayna had been so close to them. They had reached a lull in their converstaion when the door open and in came Paul and Sam. Rayna leveled her eyes at the asshole who had started the fight that had almost killed her again. If he had, had a tail right then it would have been tucked between his legs.

"I have already punished him," Sam said trying to appease the situation, "He's got extra shifts for a month." Rayna stood up from her chair coffee long forgotten. She stalked over to Paul and in a flash she connected her knee to his crotch. Both went down together. Rayna held her leg that was surely going to be bruised and Paul held his fruits and berries. As they laid there Rayna rolled over to look at him in the face,

"If you ever disrespect me like that again, I will cut it off, you hear me?"

Sam and Emily were silent not quite believing what they just saw. Rayna was the first to hobble up from the floor. She reach over to the table and took the last swig of coffee fron her mug and asked Sam for some ice. Sam broke from his stupor and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer behind him. Paul was slow to get up, but eventually he did, apologizing and cursing the whole time. Things settled down and Sam mentioned that there was going to be a meeting at the house later. Without asking Emily sprang up to prepare a large supper, He made hotdogs and chili. The house smelt heavenly and was getting warm. Rayna excused herself to change into some else and hobbled to her room.She carefully undressed and saw the large purple bruise on her thigh. the pain didn't drown out the dull ach that was starting to build in her head, however. It was getting worse as time went on so she took out her bag of medications and read the instructions. She took two pain relievers and an antibiotic then neatly hung up her clothes from the day. She rummaged through her new things and settled on an oversized sweat shirt and black cloth shorts. She gently placed a loose messy bun in her hair and walked back out to the kitchen. more people had arrived by this time so Rayna helped Emily serve the food. Paul kept looking her up and down, but she shook her head and mean mugged him. He stayed distant though, not wanting to repeat the incident that had happened earlier and she was grateful for that.

One of the last to come in was Jacob with Bella in hand. In that moment Rayna could have crawled under a rock to die.

"Oh, who is this, Jacob?" Bella asked when their eyes met.

"She's just a friend of the pack," he commented off handedly. There might as well of been a brick thrown at her chest as the two walked through and filled their plates. Bella did stop as they got to her,

"Hi, I'm Bella Swam," she greeted extending her hand. For a second Rayna just looked at it, but with a heavy hand she gripped it and began to shake,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rayna." she supplied back. Her smile was forced and she knew Bella could see that, but she hoped that maybe she would take it as an awkward first meeting type of thing instead of a, 'Hey, Hussy,' kind of thing. Rayna felt sick as Jacob didn't even spare her a passing glance. Emily came up to her after the other two had went through.

"Sam will have a talk with him," she whispered, "He is pretty mad that he just left you at the Cullen's house." Rayna's lip quivered as she looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it," Rayna muttered, suddenly needing to get out of there. She slipped on her boots not caring how she looked and grabbed a random coat from the rack. Emily tried to stop her but she had just fled anyway out the back door. She made her way toward the crashing waves. It was starting to get dark but she kept up her pace until she was on the smooth round pebble beach. She hastily gathered drift wood and found a well loved fire pit along the shore. She pulled out a lighter she had found in one of the pockets and made quick work of a fire to keep her warm. As it roared and crackled she sank down on to the cold ground and wrapped the brown jacket around her legs. She sat dazed at the blue flames that spouted from the bone white logs. What had her life become? Evidently, being a jealous monster was apart of it. Such highs and lows in one day was she becoming bi polar? She wanted to be home, getting ready to pick out her bedding for college and sunning on the boat dock with her friends. She was happy with her old life. In an angry rage she stood up and threw a rock at the water. She sank back down filled hopelessness. She never heard the foot steps come up behind her.

"Bella had to leave," the familiar voice said as it broke the silence. Rayna didn't look at the intruder.

"So?" she answered in defiance. Jacob sighed in frustration,

"So... come back in its freezing out here," he answered.

"I'm not going too," she spoke again, "I would rather freeze to death then go anywhere with you." She voice was dark and foreign to her. Jacob growled and pulled her to her feet to atleast face him.

"Stop saying things like that," he demanded. Rayna furrowed her brow.

"I can't live like this, Jacob. Because of this imprint, I have become someone I'm not. I am fighting it, but..." she paused and looked back out at the ocean, "Everytime I see your face, hear your voice... I'm loosing the fight, Jacob." He stood in silence at her admission. Rayna continued however,

"The biggest slap in the face is, it's only been two days, how much more is it going to hurt in month, two months, a year? I can't Jacob." His strong arms pulled her close. They embraced, the heat between their bodies multiplying. One look is all it took as their lips crashed together like the waves infront of them. Neither one knew if it was pity or actual need but the kisses became more forceful. Jacob's hands were cordial at first but as time past they found their way underneath the jacket. Rayna's hands were just as needy. She ran her fingers under his shirt touching his hot skin. Jacob's gutteral moan brought Rayna back to her sences. She broke off the kiss and pushed away to Jacob' protest.

"We can't do this," she said as she shook. Jacob grabbed her again pulling her close. He placed kisses on her head moving down her jaw line. Rayna melted into his arms again, all reason gone from her mind. They had been at the beach for a while and she didn't remember who had suggested it or if it was just her imagination, but they had climbed back through her window. It was now quiet as they settled on her bed. Things heated up from there as shirts and pants flew to the floor. Niether one wanted it to stop as they explored one another' bodys. Fullfiling a craving that they both knew they needed. Any thoughts of Bella were a faded memory to Jacob as his inhuman side took over. No one could ever compare to the red headed woman below him. Her hands gripped his hips has they went forward. Pure bliss filled her and stomach tightened and towered higher and higher as they continued. Before she knew it stars filled her eyes as Rayna came down from her high. Jacob tucked in beside her just as satisfied. Their breathing was labored in the dark room as they laid by one another. Jacob pulled her close, almost as an apology. Rayna didn't move as a realization hit her.

"This doesn't change anything does it?" she whispered suddenly feeling over exposed.

Jacob kissed the top of her head,

"No," he answered regretfully. Rayna numbly laid in the bed as Jacob let go and started to climb out and get dressed, "I have loved Bella for a long time," he explained, "I can't give up now," Jacob pulled his sweat pants up and grabbed his shirt. Rayna felt vaunerable as she pulled the covers closer to herself,

"Jacob, will I ever be good enough for you to choose me?" Rayna's voice cracked. Jacob simply kissed her forehead again and climbed out of the window, with no good bye.

Rayna cried the rest of the night ashamed and heart broken. She was sure that what had happened tonight, no matter how wonderful wouldn't repeat its self again.


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan

Rayna laid in her bed for a while after she had cried herself out. She should be crying still, but she was so tried of crying and worrying. If anything she was mad. Around 4 or 5 there was commotion coming from the kitchen. She knew it was probably Emily stirring around and without a second thought Rayna got up and dressed herself. She was going to talk to Emily about this whole Jacob mess. Sure enough there she was at the sink filling a coffee pot in her big fluffy robe.

"Hey, girl when did you come home? Did Jacob apologize to you?" She asked as she snapped the lip closed. Rayna flopped down in a chair and put her head in her hands.

"He found me all right," The red head said into the table.

"So he didn't apologize?" Emily asked puzzled. Rayna's head popped up,

"Let me put it this way, he found me we started to fight then one thing led to another and..." Rayna paused blushing wildly... Emily gasped and ran to hug the red head.

"Oh my God, that is great! He finally came to his senses," she crowed. Rayna interupted her victory dance.

"Not exactly, he told me that, no matter what he felt about me, Bella was going to be more important. What happened last night couldn't happen again," the girl's expression started to sour as she talked. Anger boiled in her blood. Emily just stood there in the silence, brows furrowed.

"You know," the woman stated out if no where, "I wouldn't usually say this but, I think you should make him see what he is missing." Emily marched over to the other counter and picked up her phone, coffee long forgotten. After the meeting the night before, Sam and Paul had took up the patrol. It would be about time for them to head home, so with swift motions Emily sent a text to Sam. In no time it seemed like he answered, and with a big cat-ate-the-conary grin the native beauty put down her phone and went to start the coffee.

Rayna stood from her chair, arms wrapped around her.

"Em, what did you just do?" She asked almost scared of what response she might get.

"Listen, Ray," Emily said as she tried out the nick-name, "I know you have had some issues with Paul," Rayna started to shake her head.

"NOPE, I won't do that," Rayna stated firmly.

"You are not being reasonable," Emily argued, "if there is one thing Paul can do better than anyone, its get under Jacob Black's skin."

"I know!" Rayna interupted, "I have stitches in my head to prove it! Plus, I don't want to use someone like that."

Suddenly, big warm arms wrapped around her waist and it made her squeal.

"You can use me any day," Paul's low voice murmured into her hair. Rayna spun around instantly and pulled from his grip. Sam laughed as he walked toward Emily and planted a kiss on her fore head.

"Paul, what did I tell you last time," the hot headed girl spat. Paul just smiled mischeviously at the red head.

"Oh, come on, Ray!" Emily pleaded, "I think this will work! Jacob says he can only be with Bella, but I know deep down he knows its all wrong. We just have to make him listen." Sam grabbed a mug of coffee and was stirring in some creamer when he finally spoke.

"I think Emily is right and to make you two more noticeable we are going to have a Bon fire this weekend. He can't hide in a manditory meeting." Sam brought up his cup and sipped the steaming liquid. Rayna turned back to Paul with doubt and annoyance in her eyes.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly, "But there is going to be no inappropriate touching. You understand, Paul?"

Paul's sexy smile grew bigger with each word.

"Whatever you say boss lady," he chuckled. Rayna couldn't help the fluttering feeling in her stomach. She knew she just might have made a deal with the devil.

"I am going to get a shower real quick, if thats okay?" Rayna said as she excused herself. Sam and Paul sat at the table as Rayna went to collect her things.

"Do you need company?" Paul teased. The red head just turned and glared at him,

"No, thank you" she answered coldly. and continued on her way leaving Emily, Sam, and Paul laughing.

It had been a few days since the whole Jacob situation. As expected she didn't see hide nor hair of him. It was becoming more taxing as the days rolled by but surprsingly Paul was very easy and fun to be with. Emily and Sam stayed busy with preparations for the bon fire and by friday everything seemed settled and ready. Paul and Rayna hadn't ventured too far from the porch of the house, but they still enjoyed their time together talking and joking. Maybe,if there hadn't been this drawing force between Jacob and herself, her and Paul could have had something. The thought had passed her mind more than once as they got to know one another. He was her friend, however, and she couldn't make herself feel more for him. As Friday was coming to a close Paul had suggested that they take a walk to the beach. The sun set was suppose to be nice this evening and since there was hardly ever sunshine, Rayna wanted to soak up the dying rays. Their feet crunched along the shore as they laughed and teased one another as usual. The ocean breeze was cold and refreshing and before too long Rayna's nose was red. Paul gently pulled her close trying to warm her, as they sat on some drift wood.

"This is nice," she said contently as she rested her head on his side. Paul smirked and buried his face in her hair.

"Yeah, but its not real," he mumbled, "So, don't get use to it." They both laughed.

Before too long they decided to head back Paul held Rayna hand as he helped her up the path. At the top of it standing tall and rigid was Jacob. His eyes were dark like he hadn't had slept in days. He glowed at them as they slowly reach him. She felt Paul tense up as they started to walk past but Rayna stopped.

" Hello, Jacob," she greeted politely.

Jacob just stared at Paul with a black look etched into his face.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," he growled as he ignored the petite girl infront of him. Paul pushed Rayna behind him defensively.

"She was lonely," Paul poked, " and since all you care about is chasing a blood sucker's booty call I thought I would at least keep her company." Rayna pulled from behind him and tried to pull the two apart but they were eye locked.

"I don't want you around her," Jacob scolded, "I know the only thing on your mind because I been in it and you aren't touching her."

Paul's face grew a manic smile,

"You can bet on it, but at least I'm not gonna love her and leave her." Rayna backed away afraid that one would explode at any minute. Instead Jacob's face dropped.

"You just don't understand,"he whispered. Rayna walked up to Jacob and stood face to face.

"I do understand," she answered as she grabbed his hands, "I have imagined and read about this moment. She is your oldest and dearest friend, Jacob." His dark eyes found her green ones and they seemed to lighten,

"I know you care for her and you don't want her to die, but its not what you think. She is going to marry Edward, Jacob, and he is going to turn her afterward. She is going lead an amazing full life. She has already chosen her fate..." Rayna placed her small hand on his big warm cheek and Jacob leaned into her touch. Just as sudden as their interaction started, though, the girl pulled away. It was like she had been burned, Jacob looked at her confused by her reaction,

"I can't do this," She whispered. Paul's hand wrapped around her shoulder. Jacob looked up at the other wolf and his hackles rose. Rayna turned and buried in to Paul's embrace,

"Jacob," she remarked regretfully, "this thing where you only come to me when you need me. It isn't fair, and lets say I'm wrong, Jacob, about Bella and Edward. Is it going to be fair to your beloved that there is another woman you feel stronger for? The compulsion to want you grows more and more, but I won't be a dirty secret." With that laid out Paul craddled Rayna and they turned and walked away. Jacob was left there as the gray clouds over took the sky once more. As the small sprinkles of rain started to come down Jacob's knees gave way. Maybe he was making a big mistake.

Rayna and Paul were drenched as the walked under the porch. Paul was fine of course but Rayna was shivering. On the counter was a note stating that Sam and Emily had went to town to get supplies and to have an over due date. Rayna scurried and grabbed up things for a shower while Paul just grabbed a towel and started to dry off. Rayna passed back through the kitchen and caught Paul in his birthday suit. Shocked by the sight Rayna just stopped and stared.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled as he held the towel over himself. Rayna blinked her eyes wildly,

"I think I'm blind," she exclaimed dramaticly as she covered them and fought her way to the bathroom leaving behind a hysterical Paul. Once Rayne was clean and warm she quickly got dressed and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" she called out over the hum of the television. In two seconds flat Paul was behind her in what she assumed was some borrowed clothes from Sam.

"Here, if its sandwiches, I can make them." he offered, "But don't ask about me making anything else. You'll be shit out of luck." Rayna laughed and let Paul take over while she made them drinks. Paul chanced a glance as her shirt rode up her side while she stretched to get the cups. Her figure, through slim, was very curvy and proportionate. Her skin was light but had a golden tone about it. He hands itched to touch her but instead he forced himself back to his task as she started to open a bottle of soda.

With drinks and sandwiches, the two finally made it back to the couch and settled in to watch re-runs. Rayna had one sandwich while Paul had the other six. Rayna got up to take the dishes back to the sink to wash them and Paul followed. In silence, they worked and in a minute they were done. Rayna turned to smile at Paul, in appreciation, as he felt the urge again from before. There was no task to stop him aas his hands wrapped around her and danced up her back under her shirt. Rayna gasped as he pulled her close. His fore head rested on hers her arms pulled around his neck, she stared into his hooded eyes,

"Remember Paul, this isn't real," she whispered as his lips drew closer.

"Lets play pretend then," he answered but, as his lips grazed hers the door opened and they flew apart. Sam and Emily came through the door with bags. Paul went quickly to help them to leave and clear his head.

"Hey, was everything okay while we were gone?" Sam asked.

Rayna looked at him with wide eyes, and a forced smile,

"Yeah, it was fine. We just got caught in a rain storm on the way back from the beach." As Paul passed by Sam he scanned him up and down,

"Are thoes my shorts, Lahote?" He accused. Paul smirked,

"Maybe..."


	7. Chapter 7: Home

It was gray and dark when Rayna woke up the next morning. The house was unusually quiet as she walked to the kitchen. There was another note on the table, Emily had went to Sue Clearwater's house to start preparations on the food. Sam and Paul would be out on patrols all day. It was the first time that she would have the house to herself. It seemed big now and cold. Trying not to dewell on the loneliness creeping in on her, Rayna busied herself with breakfast and coffee, but thoughts of her family and friends started to encroach her mind. An empty feeling started to fill her chest as her scrambled the boken eggs in the skillet. She wanted to go home and leave all this imprint mess behind. Suddenly, the landline phone in the kitchen started to ring. Rayna pulled her food off the eye and turned it off before she walked to the reciever and picked it up,

"Hello?" she asked. A voice like a bell filled her ears,

"Hey, Rayna, Its Alice. Bella has noticed somethings missing in her room," the pixie stated. It sent a cold chill down Rayna's spin.

"Alice, its Victoria. She has sent someone to get Bella's scent," the girl answered.

"We didn't recognize the smell," Alice said more to herself, "that is a smart move. We have all been focused on her. Do you know who it is?" She asked hopefully. Rayna twisted the curly line around her fingers.

"I think its a new born named Rylie. She has him thinking that she loves him. Which we all know is a sick joke," she spat. "That means we have about twelve days until they show up." Alice was quiet for a minute as she checked her visions for anything, still there was nothing.

"This is so frustrating not being able to see anything," the angelic voice complained.

"She still hasn't made a certain desicion yet, Alice don't worry you will eventually get something," Rayna answered.

"Well is there anything else I might need to keep in my pocket?" Alice hinted. Rayna sat down in one of the cloesest chairs as hesitation flooded her throat.

"There might be one thing," she opened up, "This all will cause the Volturi to show up. They will slotter the new borns and they will question you about Bella still being human. It shouldn't end badly but, I can't be sure." She felt the air of the converstaion turn stiff.

"I understand, thank you, Rayna," with a click Alice was gone and the red head had lost her appetite. How was her feeding information to Alice going to change the future? She knew the whole time line with Renessme was screwed up. Would the Volturi find out about her? Would they deem her a threat, kill her, take her as a hostage? The house seemed scarier now that she was alone. She quickly jumped up from her spot and got dressed, she needed to go for a walk. In a flash she was out the door and made a bee line down the dirt road. Her hands were tucked in her jacket pockets as she trudged forward.

Before long she had passed all the houses and was walking up an incline towards the cliffs. She was in the forest on a path but the ocean was ever present to her left. She walked for what seemed like forever until she had reached the pinnacle of the hill. As she slowly walked out of the tree line her heart began to thump harder. Maybe if she jumped back in the water she could go home, or Maybe she would just be dead. She inched closer to the rim of the cliff as she unzipped her jacket.

It was like she was in a trance as she never broke contact with the gray churning waves. As her foot neared the very edge her sences came back to her and tears flooded her eyes. She sat down on the wet rocks and put her head in her hands. As much as she wanted to just go home she couldn't chance just dying either. As she sat sobbing a surprised shout came from the trees

"Thank God! Rayna, why did you climb up here?" massive familiar arms hugged her close dragging her back from the cliff and into warm soft skin.

"You, could have got hurt, you could have fell in," the voice rambled in a panic. As she looked up there was Jacob, tears collecting in his eyes,

"I thought...I thought you were going to jump," he struggled as his emotions got the better of him.

Rayna's brows furrowed for a moment,

"Wouldn't it be better for you," she asked as she pushed away from him, "if I wasn't alive? I see the way you are hurting yourself by staying away," she commented as she turned back to the water. "Jacob, I want to go home." His hand gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Sam and Emily's," he said knowing deep down that wasnt what she meant.

"That isn't my home," she assured. The silence was deafening as she comtemplated her next words, "Me coming here has messed everything up. I am in a place that isn't even real. Where I'm from this is a book!" She yelled as she swung around to face the man that consumed her. "I have no home, no family, no real identity here. How can I support myself when in this alternate reality I don't exist?" she continued throwing her hands up in the air. Jacob just stood there at a lose of what to do.

"And you know what the real kicker is?" she asked as she leisurly walked once more to the cliff's edge, making Jacob tense, "I have ended up in this thing that is suppose to be magical and lovie dovie, I am suppose to be your imprint. The person that is literally described as the breath in your lungs, but it has been nothing but heart ache and disappointment. If I can't even be special to the person that is suppose to think I have hung the moon then what good is a second chance at living?" Jacob quickly grabbed Rayna by her arm and embraced her once more.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her hair, "I have been a complete ass. You deserve better...there is one thing you are wrong about, though. There is no way I can even think about going the rest of my life without you. I realize now that I do need you almost more than air," Jacob pulled her face up toward his, their lips so close she felt his breath. Rayna only saw the truth in his eyes as she lunged forward and pressed her lips to his. This wasn't like the first time when things had escalated in anger. Every nerve was firing like fire works leaving tingling sensations all over her body. Jacob pulled her closer wanting to go deeper as their lips pushed together hungrily. After a few minutes she pulled away for air. Her half laiden eyes stared at his red lips as both of their chests heaved with labored breaths.

"I can't stay away anymore. I need you, Rayna. I want to be your home and your family." He confessed. Rayna whispered quietly, "What about Bella?"

Jacob pulled her into another whirlwind kiss trying to show her his devotion that he had so long denied.

"I want you, every broken, beautiful part of you, and no one else. It tore me apart inside to see Paul with you to think he was giving you the things that I should have. I can't live like that." Jacob brushed Rayna's red curly, mop back, "I am going to tell her the truth tonight," he decided. Rayna looked into his eyes searching,

"You, might not believe me when I say this, but wait. You are going to be needed pretty soon. Be there for her but please come back to me," She said her voice husky and low. Jacob muttered in agreement as they started to kiss again.

That evening Rayna danced around the kitchen as she made some soup for Sam, Emily, and Paul who were due to be home any minute. Her mind was in a state of pure bliss as she stirred the pot so much so that she didn't hear the door open. A pair of strong arms tangled around her waist,

"Hey, Honey, I'm home," the low voice growled. Rayna screamed and jumped from her place. Paul cackled out laughing as Rayna turned on him,

"Don't... Do... that!" she anounciated with every hit of her spoon. Paul just shielded himself still laughing. Sam was chuckling a bit too as he got him some water.

"Why would y'all scare me like that?! You ungrateful good-for-nothin's see if I share any soup with you now." she griped as she turned back to her work.

"Sue had the cornmeal you wanted," Emily called from the front door. Rayna ran to the door thanking Emily as she grabbed the cornmeal.

As quick as lightning she whipped up a batter and poured it into a red hot skillet as it sizzled and frothed she stuck it in the oven.

"It smells great in here," Emily smiled as she dropped her purse off on the counter.

"Thanks, its my Memaw's vegetable soup and cornbread," Rayna gushed, "June in Alabama is way to hot to make this but here it seems perfect." Just as she turned off the eye there was an unexpected knock at the door. Paul got up first to answer it, followed by Sam. He gripped the door handle and as he opened it there stood Jacob in jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Bella, just called and said the leeches have been in her room. They took some things." Jacob rattled off. Paul rolled his eyes and left Sam to deal with him. Sam and Jacob had chatted for a bit longer when Sam had began to notice that he wasn't focused on their conversation and after about ten minutes Sam huffed,

"Jacob, are you listening?" The younger wolf snapped his face back to the Alpha.

"Sorry, I can't help it," he admitted sheepishly. Sam furrowed his eye brows and push him back out onto the porch and shut the door.

"Listen, Jacob, I am getting whip lash from your flip-floping. What is going on? You came over here to tell me about Bella but you hardly seem interested in the topic." Jacob smiled cheerfully,

"I made some choices today. Is it too soon to tell her I love her?" he asked in la-la land. Sam just stared at him in a strange manner. Just then the door opened again and it was Emily,

"Food's ready," she said to Sam. She glance at Jacob and noticed his strange expression too,

"Would you like to join us?" She asked almost unsure of her question. Jacob agreed and came into the house. Sam and Emily stood at the door for a brief moment as they watched him,

"Please, tell me I didn't act like that," Sam murmured. Emily snorted a bit before she patted him on the back.

Jacob walked into the kitchen just in time to see Paul behind Rayna sliding his hands down her hips. She smacked his hands away but not before Jacob got an eye full.

A low growl came from behind Paul and Rayna.They both turned to see Jacob standing there shaking violently. Rayna dropped the knife she was using to cut the cornbread

and tried ro make her way to Jacob but Paul held her back. This made Jacob more furious.

"JAKE, OUTSIDE!" Sam ordered in a warning tone. He pushed Jacob out the back door before he could phase. Of course Paul wasn't far behind. Emily and Rayna stood at the door and watched as both Paul and Jacob tore into one another. They had not phased yet but it was only a matter of time. There were shouts and yells but mostly it was brutal fighting. Sam stood stotic with his arms crossed observing their actions. However, Rayna couldn't take much more as she screamed for them to stop. Jacob froze and looked up at his woman tears streaming down her face. That was the last thing he remembered before Paul knocked him out cold.


	8. Chapter 8: Family

Jacob fluttered his eyes open. As they came into focus the dim light from the back porch illuminated part of Sam's face and his fingers. Jacob whispered three and pushed himself into a sitting position. The events came flooding back along with a heated anger.

"That was a cheap shot, Lahote." he yelled out. Paul, who had been pacing back and forth, smirked,

"It wasn't a cheap shot, Black. You lost focus." Jacob bounced back ready to charge when Sam stepped in.

"That's enough you two. We are pack brothers we can't fight about everything," He stated in an authoritative voice. Jacob swipped his arm across his bleeding jaw.

"If we are brothers, then why is Paul always all over MY imprint?" Jacob huffed. Paul smiled mockingly,

"Oh, now she is your imprint," his smile faded quickly as he walked to stand face to face with Jacob, "Do you even know what her favorite color is? What about her brother's name? I can make her laugh all you have done is made her miserable." Jacob started to shake again as each word was another blow to his bruised ego.

"I have made some big mistakes that I wish I could take back," Jacob admitted, "But I didn't see you anywhere near her today when she practicly ran by my house headed for the cliffs," Jacob spat. Paul backed up and Sam stepped closer both with puzzled looks on their faces.

"The cliffs? Why would she go there?" Sam asked as the question burned in the silence between them.

"I think she was planning on jumping," Jacob answered, the fight that boiled inside him started to leave his body as he remembered seeing her one minute on the edge and then not there at all.

"What, why?" Paul breathed.

Jacob looked at him in the eyes, all the malice gone only concern and grief,

"She just wanted to go home," he said simply. By this time all the energy from the men had deflated. Jacob's jaw was horribly bruised and Paul's eye was black; both injuries would be miniscule by morning.

"Paul, I don't want to fight about this anymore," Jacob finalized, "I just want Rayna to be happy." Paul's face had relaxed as he looked down at the dirt.

"Spend time with her then," he encouraged, "she has a killer scense of humor. If you didn't have a bond with her I would have swept her off her feet," he smiled mischeviously, "if you continue to mess up I just might anyway." Emily called from the porch that supper was getting cold. So the guys headed in like nothing had just happened. When they entered the kitchen Jacob noticed Rayna wasn't there.

"Where is Rayna?" He asked Emily as he continued to scope out the room.

"She is in her room," she answered as she dished out big bowls of soup, "the fighting was too much for her." Jacob turned on a dime and headed straight for the back bedroom. He gently knocked before he opened the door. Rayna sat on the side of her bed and when she saw Jacob she flew to him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shirt. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked breathing in the smell of fresh cut strawberries and lemon with a hint of mint.

"This is my fault, if I would have just left Paul alone and not tried to make you jealous," Jacob pulled away and stared down at the girl on his arms. He began to laugh and pulled her face towards him.

"Thank God you did," he breathed as he planted a kiss on her lips. It quickly intensified as their mouths opened to accepted one another. Rayna hummed has her hormones took over. Jacob picked her up and carried her to the bed. As he sat down he strattled her in his lap. His hands started to roamed up her shirt hem as she turned her attention to his neck placing kisses right below his ear.

"Rayna," he sighed. Rayna hummed again.

"Rayna, we need to stop, unfortunatly," Rayna looked at him her eyes glazed over.

"Why?" she breathed her lips were red and swollen. Jacob relished in her beauty in that moment.

"Well, mostly because there people in the other room waiting on us. Besides, you need to eat and I am a bit hungry too." Rayna smiled as she smoothed down her hair,

"You made some good points, Jake." She agreed as she tried to get up from his lap. His hands pulled her down as she squealed and laughed.

"What are you doing, Mr. Black? I thought we had to go." She smiled in a scandalous way. Jacob pulled her in for another kiss, this time it was chasted.

"I couldn't help myself," he confessed as he looked deep into her eyes. Rayna grinned as she untangled herself slowly from his grasp and straightened her clothes. The kitchen was vacant as they left Rayna's room, the only hint that anyone was there was some chatter in the livingroom. Jacob grabbed drinks while Rayna grabbed the food then they headed where their friends where. Sam and Emily were side by side on the couch while Paul sat in a recliner, which left the love seat for Jacob and Rayna.

"Took you long enough," Paul grumbled. Jacob winked at them and grinned.

"Remind me later we need to go over some ground rules," Sam pointed with his spoon. Emily just rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"So, Bella's house got broken into?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Rayna confirmed before Jacob could say a word, "Its Victoria, I talked to Alice this morning." Jacob set his spoon down in the soup and cocked his head toward her Curly red mass,

"Edward told me that they didn't recognize the scent," he commented in confusion.

"Its because she didn't enter the house, it was her partner, Rylie." Rayna took another bite of her soup.

"If my calculations are correct that gives us 12 days before they show up. Have y'all set a training day up yet?" she continued as if she were talking about the weather. Sam stirred the contents of his bowl.

"We are set to start sparing Monday," he answered, "Jasper is going to lead it."

"I don't like it," Paul said as he sat up straight, "I don't trust thoes leeches." Rayna sat down her bowl on the coffee table.

"Paul, thoes 'leeches' are going to teach you things that will save your ass," she scolded, "If you can't trust them, then trust me. These newborns that are coming will be powerful and still be full of their own blood. This isn't the time to be cocky." Paul puffed out his chest in a defiant act.

"I was made to kill vampires I'll be fine," he boasted. Emily put her bowl down too,

"Shut up, Paul don't be stupid," she chided. He sulked in his chair as the conversation turned,

"Have you told Bella yet, about Rayna?" Emily asked Jacob as she went back to her soup. Jacob played with his food,

"I was planning on it, but Rayna said to wait," Emily cocked her eye brow at Rayna.

"Its true," the red hair answered, "There are things that Jacob is going to need to do. By the way," she added turning to Jacob, " you are going to Bella's tomorrow. She is going to convence Edward that you need to investigate. You should go." Jacob put down his empty bowl,

"It is so strange to hear you talk like that," he confessed. Rayna just smiled a bit embarressed.

"I'm sorry, its becoming a habit." she muttered.

"What about tomorrow are you two going together?" Emily followed. In unison Rayna and Jacob gave conflicting answers. Jacob stared at the petite girl beside him, how could she had said no? Rayna, feeling the confusion, knew she had to spill the beans.

"You have to bring Bella," she simply answered, "I have already messed up the timeline being here." Rayna explained to Jacob, "There are things about your furture that have been erased. Somethings I know for certain, the problem is it like a disease I just don't know how far the damage has spread. I am trying to keep this as close to the original events as possible. To minimize any negative effect I have made coming here," Jacob put his arm around her in a show of support.

"I'm fine with my future," he whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

"I understand but, promise me you won't withhold useful information from us," Sam pleaded. Rayna agreed and with matters settled they all began to clean up their mess. Emily amd Sam did dishes while Jacob and Rayna put the left overs away. Paul wiped down the table and counters. Soon Paul said his good-byes and Sam and Emily decided to go to bed. Emily invited Jacob to stay over since it was late, much to Sam's dismay.

Rayna had went to go change so Jacob slipped to the back bedroom with her. As he opened the door stealthily he was greeted with a bare back and black underwear. As he shut the door quietly Rayna chuckled,

"I never pegged you as a peeping Tom, Jake." she teased as she used her arm to cover her top half and turned to face him.

"I never pass up a good view." He answered in a husky voice. His feet carried him forward without his consent. Rayna turned back away from him as she grabbed a long tee shirt. Before she could drag it on Jacob stopped her. She turned back to him leaving her modesty behind. In his journey across the room he had removed his shirt and as he stood infront if her was he had make quick work of his jeans. Rayna stood there too nervous to look down and she suspected it was the same for Jacob. She made the first move as she ran her hands down his chest and abs. Suddenly, she felt very self concious about her own body compared to his. She started to cover herself once more but Jacob stopped her.

"I have never seen woman look as good as you right now," he uttered fueled by lust. His hands followed the curve of her round bottom and up her lean sides.

"Am I really this lucky?" he asked as he bend down to kiss her.

Rayna blushed hard as they kissed passionately. A chill ran through her and Jacob pulled away,

"Are, you cold Rayna?" he asked. Rayna nodded a little as Jacob grabbed the forgotten shirt from the bed. Hastily she threw it on, her face still blushing wildly.

"Jake will you sleep with me tonight?" She asked in an innocent voice. Jacob smirked ,

"Are you sure, because at this rate there wont be much sleep." he joked. Rayna laughed a little,

"You might be right, but I'll chance it she said as she lead him to the bed. They tangled up together in the blankets and just looked up at the ceiling. Somewhere in the darkness Jacob's voice found her ear.

"What's your little brother's name?" He asked randomly. A smile grew on her face,

"His name is Randall, but people call him Randy Lee," she answered.

"What about you," he continued, "What's your full name?"

"My name is Rayna Mae Folsom, or Rhee for short. I have went by Ray too, but Rhee is what my family call me. What's your full name?" she questioned now.

"Jacob paused for a minute,

"Actual name or native name?" he clarified.

"Both," Rayna pressed.

"Well my full name is Jacob William Black and my native name is Running Bear," Rayna smiled at the revolation and racked her brain for more questions when Jacob spoke again,

"Can I call you Rhee?"

Rayna turned to face him as he did the same.

"I don't mnd," she whispered as they locked their free hands together, their thumbs making circles on each other's hands. "Your face looks rough," she commented, as she gently pulled away to touch his jaw, "Does it still hurt?"

Jacob grabbed her small hand in his again and kissed it.

"Its not so bad, it will look a lot better on the morning. Don't worry too much. How is your head?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore it just itches," she laughed, "That means its healing though."

"How old are you and when is your birthday?" Jacob asked again his hand wandering down her side,

"Jacob Black, you never ask a woman her age," she joked in an exaggered southern voice. He chuckled as she continued,

"I'm seventeen and I'm going to be eighteen, August third. Aren't you still sixteen?" She ask as she looked into his eyes. Jacob half smiled,

"Yeah, I'll be seventeen, January fourteenth. What can I say? I like older women," they both laughed as he kissed her again.

"Did you get to graduate school?" Jacob wondered.

"Yep," Rayna said, "I was suppose to go to college this fall, I was so excited." Jacob's face fell into a frown. He worried if she regretted being here with him.

"What were you going for?" he asked as he swept the hair from her face.

"A teacher, but now I don't even know if thats possible," Rayna yawned big, as she snuggled closer to Jacob. It was getting late and ge could tell she was fading fast.

"Let's get some rest tomorrow's a big day." he said as he made sure her cover was over her so she wouldn't get cold.

"Good night, Rhee," he whispered. She peeped one eye open, and glanced at Jacob.

"Good night, Running Bear, she giggled lazily. Jacob shook his head and grinned as he tucked in for the night too.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonfire

The fog hugged the trees as Rayna and Jacob stood on the covered porch early Sunday morning. They continued to linger as they delayed their Good- Byes, Jacob wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Are you sure you can't sit with me tonight?" he pleaded. Rayna grinned at his persistance as she breathed in the smell of citrus and spring pine needles.

"How about Paul and I sit beside you two?" she suggested. Jacob's face drew up into an expression of loathing.

"I still don't like the ideal that you are Paul's date," he grumbled. Rayna sighed and pulled his face down into a sweet kiss.

"I'm not really Paul's I'm yours, but you have to promise to behave, Jake. No fighting." Jacob snorted,

"Just as long as Paul stays in line, I'll tolerate it."

"Good," Rayna chirped as she reached up to dust off Jacob's shoulder, "I will see you tonight," she smiled.

"I'll see you tonight, Rhee," he paused as if he wanted to say something else but thought better of it and gave the red head a hug and kiss. Rayna wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Jacob trott down the steps and jump on his motor bike. A dull ach began to grow in the her chest as the tires of his bike kicked up some gravel. After he was out of sight, Rayna walked back in the house and made her way to the kitchen. Emily and Sam were sitting at the table along with Paul who had just shown up not long ago.

"He was still mad wasn't he?" Paul asked as he got up to start clearing the table. Rayna smirked a bit,

"Just like you," she answered, "both of you are salter than a country ham." Paul dropped off his plates at the sink and started to run some water.

"Paul, I am telling you now. You had better not stir up a fight at this bonfire," Sam warned, "Emily and Sue have worked hard to get all the food and drinks together. Just stick to the plan." Paul cocked a half smile as he turned off the water and turned to lean against the counter.

"Yes, daddy I'll be good," he joked.

Rayna rolled her eyes and joined him at the sink. She worked on the dishes while the others did some small talk. One by one Sam and Emily said their good byes as they left to finish up for that afternoon. Before she knew it was just her and Paul. As she dried the last dish she felt Paul's hands place themselves firmly on her hips. Rayna sighed in exasperation and turned to face the guy that couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Lahote, don't make me nuder you," she only half way teased. Paul laughed at her miffed look,

"You know, you're sexy when your angry."

"I don't know what y'all see in me," Rayna grumbled as she walk to the front door, "I mean I'm not some raving beauty with long legs, huge rack and thick, round back side. I'm just... just," she stuggled as she threw the door open.

"Just what?" he pressed as he sauntered toward the open door.

"I don't know! Just me, I guess, average looking, short, Leprechaun hair." Rayna wrapped her arms around herself feeling more self concious. Paul stopped right at the door and looked down at the top of her curly red hair.

"Shut up," he scolded as he lifted her chin to look at him. Rayna looked at him incredulously as he smoothed back her unruly mane.

"I like mine short, sassy, and trust me long legs aside you've got everything else." She blushed as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You are insufferable, Paul, do you know that." She joked.

"I have been told," he said as he smiled his crooked grin, "I'll pick you up at three, Princess."

Rayna rolled her eyes, " Sure, I'll be at Sue's helping them. Just come and get me."

Paul kissed her head and left to go help Sam. After she closed the door the phone rang. She made her way to the kitchen and pulled the reciever off the hook,

"Hello Uley, residence." She answered.

"Rayna, what are you gonna wear today?" A musical voice sang from the other end. Rayna leaned against the wall, a smile on her face as her friend rambled on about not being able to come to her.

"I haven't thought about it much, truely. Just tell me what you envision and I'm sure I can recreate it. Southern women don't play." Alice's laugh was like sleigh bells at Christmas time.

"I sent you a pair of cut off jeans and a white flowy top that has long loose sleeves and ties near the top." Alice stated. Rayna thought about the clothes she gave her and knew exactly what the pixie was talking about.

"Yeah, I think its all rolled together," she remembered.

"Wear that, the slide on shoes, and the jewelry, Oh and don't forget hair and make-up," Alice rambled with excitment. Rayna shook her head,

"But, won't I freeze in all the wind? Especially, when the sun goes down," she cautioned. Alice's musical voice laughed again,

"Don't worry about that. Are you coming tomorrow?" She questioned. Rayna crossed her arms as she cradled the phone with her head and shoulder.

"I reckin'. I was planning on Carlisle checking out my stitches, anyway. Will you be there?" She asked in turn.

"Why, of course!" Alice exclaimed, "Now go and get ready!" In a blink Alice had hung up. Rayna just looked at the dead reciever in, her hand and laughed.

The red head went through and collected everything she needed and headed to the bathroom. In all, her hair and make-up took the longest but after two hours she looked as good as she was gonna get. It was twelve o'clock when she walked the short way to Sue Clearwater's house. She knocked on the blue door politely as she adjusted the gray jacket drapped over her arm. When the door opened she looked, up there was Emily's half smiling face.

"Come on in my friend, wow, you look great," the woman gushed. Rayna smiled and walked into a small livingroom. An older woman stood in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Sue Clearwater." the woman said as she stuck out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Rayna Folsom. Nice to meet you. I hope I'm not late." Sue smiled big as they shook hands,

"Nah, actually right on time, we are about to have a small lunch. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes, she would," Emily interrupted, as she excepted Sue's invitation for Rayna. The trio made their way to the kitchen to sit down.

"So, Emily tells me you are our newest imprint." Sue stated as she fished for information. Rayna smiled as her stomach filled with nerves

"Well, Emily is right. I am an imprint." The three settled into eating as Sue asked another question,

"Do you have any native blood in you?" Rayna stopped mid chew and swallowed her bite,

"I think I am a quarter Cherokee," she answered bewildered.

"I'm sorry." Sue apologized, "I'm just curious to see if having a Native American linage has any thing to do with imprinting." Rayna nodded her head in thought at Sue's theory.

"Interesting," she commented, "I haven't given much thought to it." Rayna pushed her food around as they continued to talk. Emily talked about how much food they had ready and Sue asked more questions about Rayna, to which Rayna replied to them. Seth and Leah briefly walked through and Seth introduced himself and Leah. They were everything Rayna had imagined, right down to Leah's soured attitude. As the three hours passed quickly they had finished up the very little that was left to do. Rayna was sitting at the table again when there was a gruffer knock at the door. Emily called for them to come in. It was Sam and Paul coming to help tote everything to beach. Paul froze as Rayna stood up and smoothed down her shirt. Her hair was half braided to the side and the curls were perfect and sleek. The make-up made her green eyes look like a bright rich emerald. When he embraced her he turned to her ear,

"I'm jealous of Jacob," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Rayna blushed a bit as she pulled away.

"Come on," she smiled, "let's go." She entertwined her hand with his as he easily grabbed some bags with his other hand.

As they rounded the trail down to the shore line Rayna saw grills and tables set up next to a huge fire pit full of drift wood. There were logs in intervals for people to sit around it and a bigger spot for football she guessed. They set up things pretty quickly and got to cooking. Pack members and another imprint, named Kim, gathered quickly on the beach. A game of tag football came together and Paul excused himself to play. Rayna just sat on a log and picked at the wood. She heard the gravel crunch behind her and before he could turn around to look a hand was placed on her shoulder,

"So what do you think?" Its owner asked. She turned to see Billy Black smiling and sitting in his chair. Rayna smiled back, "Its pretty neat," Billy looked over at the young guys horsing around and sighed,

"I remember when I was like that, young and fearless."

"Were you as tiresome too?" Rayna asked as she watched Paul tackle Sam.

"Probably," Billy chuckled, "I know things have not been easy for you, Rayna." He added in a fatherly way. "I'm glad Jake came to his senses. I tried to tell him he was only fighting the inevitible." Rayna smiled at the thought of Jacob Black, but it made the hole in her chest bigger.

"It will never get easier...will it?" She said as the wind tossed her hair, "It gets harder to be without him." Just as she spoke thoes words she heard a chorus of hellos being called up the trail. They both turned to see Bella and Jacob walking hand in hand down the trial. Billy frowned as he turned to check Rayna's reaction. She was looking back at the log when they walked by without a single word. "Hey, Bella! Its good to see you, how is Charlie?" He called out. She heard them chat before they excused themselves to walk further down the beach. Paul had saw the commotion and had left the game. In a few strides he reached the log that Rayna sat on and took her hand,

"Hey, Old man," Paul joked with Billy, "mind if I steal this beautiful lady?" Billy just laughed and waved him off.

Paul pulled her to her feet,

"Come on, no imprint of mine is gonna be just sitting around," he commanded. He picked her up as she laughed and squealed with excitement. Her legs automaticly locked around his waist as he swung around. His sensitive hearding picked up bits and pieces of Bella conversation with Jacob.

"Is that the girl from last week end?"

"Rayna-"

"with Paul? -imprint?" Paul whispered all this to Rayna his head tucked in her neck and hair. Rayna was sure thay to everyone else it looked like theu were being intimate. She looked over to the pair and seen a deep hardened frown spread spread across Jake's face.

"I think we are up setting, Jake." Rayna whispered into his ear. Paul pulled away from her neck and rested his forehead on hers.

"Good, lets go and talk to them." Paul decided. Before she could protest Paul had set her down, grabbed her hand, and headed toward Bella and Jacob. As they got close she glanced at Paul whose face was smiling from ear to ear. Rayna rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself as they made the last few steps toward their goal.

"Hey, Jacob, hey Bella," Paul called cheerfully as he hung his hand around Rayna's hips. Jacob's eyes roamed Rayna's body up and down.

"Hey, Paul," Bella said politely. Jacob mumbled something that resembled a greeting.

"Hi, I think we met before, last weekend actually, I'm Rayna, remember?" Rayna stuck out her hand and pressed a friendly smile on her face. Bella smiled backed as they shook hands, "Are you Paul's imprint?" she asked as their hands parted ways.

"Yeah, actually. Are you Jacob's imprint?" It amazed her how she could lie so easily. Bella blushed a little, "No, he is my best friend, almost like a brother to me," Bella assurred.

"Hey," Rayna perked up, "Would you two want to sit with us? I know Paul can be unbearable sometimes, but I would like the company," Rayna gave Paul a mischeivious side ways glance. Paul chuckled,

"You won't think I'm unbearable later tonight," he teased as he nuzzled her hair. Rayna lightly slapped him off her. Just as Jacob was about to comment something, Sam's thundering voice rolled down the beach.

"Its time to eat, elders and women go first, no cheating and having your significant other getting you a plate too, Please make sure to thank Sue and Emily. They both worked hard to prepare this for us." Everyone started to walk toward the massive, long table and line up. Rayna only took a few items but when she looked behind her Jacob and Paul had almost two plates of food each. She just shook her head and grabbed a drink. Emily and Sue sat in some chairs at the end of the table talking. Rayna waved at both and thanked them. She waited on Bella patiently as they made their way through the line. After they had all gathered they found a place to sit in front of the fire pit. Sam was busy trying to light the pilar of wood. In just a few minutes the flames slowly gained strength and soon after they licked the bleached white wood hungrily. Rayna and Bella sat between Jacob and Paul. While they ate Jacob pointed out the blue flames in the fire saying the salt from the ocean caused it. After a few bites Rayna was done eating and stood up,

"I'm gonna go throw away my plate, I'll be back, Paul are you through?" Paul went to offer her his empty plate.

"I can get it," he commented Rayna shook her head.

"I need to stretch my legs," she grabbed the empty plate and turned to Bella and Jacob,

"Do you have anything to throw away?"

"Nah, I've got it," Jacob answered as he stood up and collected his plate. Kim and Jared were walking towards the group as Jacob and Rayna walked away Jared was talking to Paul while Kim was talking to Bella. They walked in silence, Jacob right behind her as if he was stalking his prey. They reached the trash barrels and threw away the plates and a couple of cups. Just as they were about to leave Jacob drug Rayna away, quickly behind some secluded boulders.

"Jacob," she whispered, "we might get caught." Jacob just smirked as he pull her to him and picked her up pinning her up against the smooth side of the huge rock. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began to place urgent kisses up and down her neck. She sighed at the sensations of his hands roaming her body as he kissed her. She started to notice the heat in her skin. Jacob trapped her lips in a passionate kiss that seemed to last for ages. As they broke apart Jacob's glazed over eyes roamed her body again,

"I just couldn't stay it anymore," he confessed, "You look so good and Paul had his filthy hands all over you. I had to claim you back," he said in a hushed, breathless voice. His hand slid up her chest and neck. Her body was on fire as she found her land legs again. As Jacob was about to turn to walk away Rayna grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. She locked their lips together, once more, they both groaned as it continued. Her hands took more liberty as she caressed his chest and stomach. She briefly broke their kiss,

"I need more," she uttered. Jacob groaned in agreement but pulled away anyway.

"but, we need to go poeple are going wonder where we are," Jacob advised. Rayna pulled herself together in disappointment.

"You're right," she murmured as she fixed her shirt.

As she smoothed her shorts down she brushed her thigh and hissed in pain. Jacob rushed to her to examine her leg.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the large red welt on her skin.

"It just hurts, maybe I got stung by something." she assured. Jacob helped her back from the rocks. Luckily, no one seemed to notice them missing. Jared and Paul were still talking, and Bella and Kim had migrated toward Emily. Rayna was walking fine for afew steps and then that began to hurt too. The spot seemed to spread little by little across the front of her thigh. Jacob helped her to the log by Paul. Jared noticed what was going on,

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"I think she got stung," Jacob replied, "Can you go get a bag of ice?" Jared nodded his head and jogged off. Emily, Kim, and Bella was on their way over to check everything out.

"It burns really bad now," Rayna complained. Jacob gently touched the spot and sure enough it was feverish. Paul held Rayna's hand.

"What happened?" Emily asked as they circled around them.

"Jacob said she got stung," Paul answered. Jared came back with a ziplock of ice.

"Here you go," he called as he gave Paul the bag.

"Do you want to go back to the house there should be some antihistamine there?" Emily asked as she looked up to find Sam. Jacob went to scoop her up but Paul beat him to it.

"Don't worry, Emily I can take her back," Paul stated as he pulled Rayna close. Jacob just stood there helpless. As Emily walked with them for a short ways handing out instructions.

"Come on, Jake lets sit down," Bella suggested as she pulled on his hand, "I think they are going to start soon." Jacob reluctantly turned and followed Bella. As the night went on and Billy spun stories of legands and tribal history Jacob kept glancing up the now abandoned trail. He yearned to leave but he knew this is what Rhee would want him to do. Emily left a bit early no doubt to check on Rayna. Jacob was pulled back to reality as Bella snuggled closer to him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her. Bella agreed so Jacob got up and left.

"What's wrong Jake? You have seemed distant all night?" She asked with concern, "Is it Victoria?" Jacob smiled a bit at Bella,

"I'm sorry everything is fine," he soothed, "I'm not worried about Victoria, we are going to catch her soon enough."


	10. Chapter 10: Bayak

Rayna writhed in pain as she laid on the couch.

"She's burning up," Emily said with concern in her voice. Paul rushed to get a cool cloth.

"What is happening to me?" Rayna whined through clinched teeth.

"I dont know," Emily answered honestly as she held her hand, "it will be alright, relax." She peeked at the leg that had begun it all. It had some gray lines forming, some patches of the gray were darker than others and the welt now looked raw and irritated.

"Paul, call Billy," Emily commanded. Paul left the cool rag on Rayna's forehead and headed to the phone.

Rayna mumbled in and out, mostly for Jacob.

It took a few minutes and Rayna had passed out, finally, from the pain when Billy rolled into Sam's house. Emily ushered him over to the girl's sleeping form,

"It is becoming more pronounced as time goes on. It looks like a tribal marking." Billy's eyes squinted at the marks appearing on her red blistered skin.

"I need to talk to Old Quil," Billy said quickly. Sam helped him out the door and uttered a quick good bye to Emily.

"Come on Paul, lets get her comfortable," Emily called as they began to get her to her room so Emily could change her.

Jacob pulled his Rabbit up to Sam's house. It seemed erie as he stepped out and made his way inside. It was quiet as he walked through the front door. The smell of coffee brewing wafted from the kitchen so he followed it. There at the oak table sat Emily and Paul.

"Hey, where's Rhee?" He asked out loud. Emily stood up from her chair, coffee left behind.

"Jake, she wasn't stung. She is resting now and we don't know what's going on." She said straight forward, "Your dad is talking to Old Quil right now." Jacob headed straight for Rayna's room. He opened the door quickly. There on the twin bed laid out was the red haired girl. She had a sheen of sweat over her face and a feverish rosey hue to her cheeks.

"Do we have any idea about whats going on?" he asked desperately.

"I have a theory, but I don't know how, why, or what it might mean." She answered.

"What? Just tell me," Jacob pleaded. Emily walked over to the bed and pulled back the cover over her right leg. The gray markings were now getting darker. Jacob looked hard at her upper thigh.

"Is that a Raven?" He asked.

Emily dropped the sheet,

"I think so; at least that is what it looked like to me. Old Quil will be here in the morning to take a look." Emily took one last look at the girl's face.

"I'm going to stay here. I'm not going to leave her," Jacob decided, "not like this." Emily nodded her head and left to get blankets and pillowsfor him. Jacob slumped into the floor near the head of the bed. The frame was low so he could touch her, push her hair around and watch her. Rayna brows furrowed in what he thought was undoubtably pain. He sat straighter and brushed her hair from her face.

"Jacob," she mumbled. He looked for any sign that she was awake but found none.

"Come on, Rayna," Jacob sighed. That was the only sound or movement from her the rest of the night. Slowly, but surely, Jacob laid his head down on the mattress and fell into an unrestful sleep.

It was early morning when Rayna showed any signs of life. Her eyes fluttered open everything seemed clearer and more precise somehow. As she moved to sit up a large arm fell from her body.

"What? Rhee?" Jacob called out as he shot up from his sleep. Rayna turned to a disoriented Jacob.

"Its okay. I'm okay, Jake." She stopped talking at the sound of her voice, it seemed different. She quickly scambled out of bed and flew to the nearest mirror. A sigh of relief passed her lips as she saw what basicly was her reflection. Jacob was up and behind her as he watched her with caution. Upon further inspection, however, she did notice subtle changes. Her hair curled perfectly, the shade was richer with flashes of gold and purple. Her skin was milky smooth and where a multitude of freckles lined her features now there was only a deliberate smattering of light brown dots.

"Jacob, I'm different," she groaned as she reached up to feel for the stitches in her head. To her surprise there was nothing, not even a scar line. Jacob grabbed and turned her around to examine her too. He looked her up and down. He could notice the small changes, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Old Quil is coming over soon to see you," Jacob reassured her as he guided her to the bed. When she sat down, a little bit in shock, she saw her thigh. A bold, huge tattoo of a black raven perched on a branch. Her finger softly ran over the fine detail of the realistic bird staring back at her.

"What is this?" she breathed.

The door creaked open her and Jacob both looked up at the door frame to see an old man standing there.

"It's bayak, wily old Raven," he answered, "get dressed we have lots to discuss."

It only took a few minutes before they joined Billy, Sam, Sue, and the old man. She sat down in front of them on a chair that was moved from the kitchen, Jacob stood behind her.

"Good morning, Rayna," Billy said as she pulled the robe around her tighter. Rayna looked at the Council elders infront of her. She finally recognized the old man,

"You're Old Quil," she cried. The man just smiled at the girl infront of him as confirmation.

"Please tell me what is going on, why have I changed? What is bayak?" Rayna asked as they stared at her.

"In our legends," Old Quil's voice started, "we have tricksters. Somtimes, these spirits are coyote, or blue jay, but the most prodominate is wily old Raven, or as we say in our native tougue, bayak. This spirit is responsible for putting the sun in the sky. His lessons help teach children how to behave or explain why things happen." Rayna listened intently as if she hung on every word.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Rayna pleaded. Old Quil cleared his throat,

"You just appeared one day in the ocean, from a place far away. You know events of the future but claim to have no power to actually predict the future," he stated, "Now, bayak has marked you. It means you are joined to the spirits around us." Rayna sat still as she grasped at a reality that just got crazier.

"Why did it change me now? Why not when I first came out of the ocean?" she questioned. Old Quil smiled wide,

"He is called wily old Raven for a reason and does things in his own time," he put simply. Rayna groaned as she resigned to her fate.

"How does this change my life?" she asked, her voice sounding defeated.

"That I'm not sure. There isn't much in any tribal, historical manuscripts, just bits and pieces. A passage I read mentioned a longer life, another great knowledge. What all that means I'm not sure,only time can tell." Old Quil sighed. Sue asked if she could take a picture of the tattoo for archival evidence, Rayna agreed. Just as quick as they had arrived, the group, excluding Sam, left. Rayna stood up and walked back to her small room. Once she entered it she slamed the door shut. Jacob knew not to follow her, this time. Sam stood too and peered down at Jacob's slumped form.

"Don't forget we have a meeting with the Cullens this morning." Jacob just knodded his head in understanding then ran his hands through his hair.

"Can this get more complicated?" he mumbled to Sam. The alpha put his hand on Jacob's shoulder for comfort.

"We don't have time to worry about this now, we can't lose focus, Jacob. Run home and get ready, we will meet at noon."

Jacob reluctanatly agreed and he walked back to Rayna's room and knocked. There was no answer so Jacob said his good byes through the door, promising to come back and check on her, and then he turned and left.

Rayna sat on the other side of the door with her head in her hands. She had some how heard Sam and Jacob's conversation clearly as she sat on her bed. She wasn't going to miss the practice today in the woods. She drug herself up and picked out some black athletic leggings, a tee shirt, and athletic shoes. She looked at the jacket hanging in her closet, but decided it would be too hot for that. She quietly snuck out the back door, surprised at how quiet she could be. Rayna started to run the 50 yards to the tree line and found that the land scape blured around her but she had perfect control over her body. A huge smile swept across her face as she entered the forest. Her eyes burned a bit but she just assumed it was from the wind whipping past her face. Her lungs didn't ache with need as she shot off through the trees. She was gracefully dodging the huge mossy trucks she pasted with ease. In front of her as a huge fallen tree that the forest was working to reclaim. With minimal effort she cleared it and sailed 40 yards. When she landed dirt and mulch flew everywhere. Rayna laughed in exhilaration as she put her hands on her knees. Suddenly, to the left she heard rushing wind and smelt some thing, sweet. She turned on a dime and ran toward the source of her curiosity. In a few seconds she fell into an opening and landed on her feet. In front of her were the Cullens dressed in athletic clothes similar to her.

"Hey guys," she greeted warmly but, immediately she knew something was wrong.

Alice stepped forward as the other memebers of the family kept up their guard.

"Is that you Rayna?" her voice full of bells asked. Rayna's brows furrowed in confusion,

"Of course its me, why?" she countered. Rayna knew she had changed just slightly, but it wasn't major enough to look like a different person.

Alice called back to Rosaline for a compact mirror. She catched it easily and walked the few feet to Rayna.

"Here look at yourself," she told her as the mirror was handed of to Rayna. With fluid, quick movements it was opened and She looked into the mirror. A shreek broke through her lips as the mirror went flying.

"What is wrong with my eyes and my face?" She asked in horror. Alice looked at her and then back to the family behind her. Suddenly, big horse sized wolves broke through the trees.

Jacob was to the left of Sam Uley, as he looked down at the figure infront of the Cullens. It smelled like Rayna but there was black, iridescent feathers tied in the figure's hair, her eyes were totally black with a black band that covered them from ear to ear it moved and shifted like water on her ivory skin, her bottom lip was also stained black. She turned and stared straight into his soul,

"Jake," it called in Rayna's voice. A breeze flowed past its hair and wafted to his muzzle. It was Rayna, and in an instant, against Sam's orders, he shifted back to his human self. He jumped into some khaki shorts and made his way down the embankment.

"Rhee?" he called in astonishment. He grabbed her shoulders to look into her eyes. Her black stained fingers carressed his face. "What happened? How did you turn into this? How did you get out here?" He freaked out bombarding her with questions.

"All I did was run here," she answered. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice circled them Edward was the firat to speak up,

"Its true, she can run almost as fast as a vampire and jump almost as far too," he said as he concentrated on her memories, "What's Bayak?" he asked as he looked up at Sam. The huge black wolf pawed at the ground. Edward quietly knodded as if he were listening to a conversation.

"Its a spirit," Rayna answered, "of the wily old Raven."

"Sam says that it has become one with your spirit and it possible brought you here,"

"That is the theory," Rayna mumbled, "Will I get stuck looking like this though?" she sighed dramaticly.

"You are still beautiful, freaky, but beautiful" Jacob joked as he kissed her. Rayna felt a pull from behind her eyes as their lips lingered. When he pulled awaya smile settled on his lips,

"There, all better." Jake whispered. Rayna had turned back to herself as they pulled apart she mouthed a thank you to her imprint.

"Alright if we are done with all the fluff, its time to spar," Jasper smiled in a half crooked grin.


	11. Chapter 11: Useful

Rayna sat on the ground next to Jacob, who had shifted once more.

Jasper went through the tactics they needed to use against their common foe. Don't go for the obvious kill, don't let them get their arms around you. As the Cullens demonstrated Jacob would glance at the girl beside him, when the matches got exciting he noticed the black start to crawl across her eyes from the corners. The Cullens danced and tumbled through every move and her eyes never left them.

He could tell as she bounced and wrung her hands that she wanted to join them. His anxiety began to mount as he whined a little and softly pushed her with his muzzle. Rayna broke from her frenzied excitement and looked at the wolf beside her. The color started to receed from her face as she noticed Jacob's worried look. She loved on him and cuddled into to him for the rest of the show, keeping bayak at bay.

After it was over Carlisle thanked the wolves for coming and told them they could meet back in a couple of days. Rayna slide down the hill and Jacob followed while the rest of the pack left.

"I wanted to take a peek at your head if you don't mind." Carlisle said as he started towards the red head. She obliged. Carlisle ran his fingers through her hair and didn't see any of his handy work let alone a scare.

"Interesting, there isn't even a sign of trauma," he commented with a smile. Jacob took a moment to phase back, "I wonder if that means you have excellerated healing abilities?" He questioned more himself.

"We aren't going to find out, that is for sure," Jacob's human voice sounded as he came out of the brush buttoning his khakis. Alice rolled her eyes,

"We wouldn't hurt her," she chided.

"I am curious to see how fast she is," Jasper drawaled. Rayna's eyes lit up.

"Okay," she answered. Before Jacob could protest, she took off in a blur into the forest circling them the only sound of her movement was her sporatic laughter in conflicting directions. When she skided to a stop she smiled wide, her black eyes gleamed. "I dig the war paint," Emmett commented.

"She is incredibly fast. It could be useful if she were strong too." Jasper plotted.

"At least she doesn't smell like wet dog," Rosalie said off handed.

"Alright, thats enough. Rayna is not going anywhere near this fight," Jacob forbid. Rayna looked back at her imprint in warning.

"Of course, we understand, Jacob," Carlisle apologized, "We didn't mean any harm. We must be going now until next time." Carlisle urged the others and one by one they left. Rayna and Jacob stood in the clearing together, alone. The black had begun to fade away as she calmed down.

"Lets go home," Jacob insisted. The red head just moved from his touch.

"Jacob, I know you are worried about my saftey, but if I can help I want to." Rayna said with conviction as she stood her ground. Jacob crossed his big arms,

"No way, what if one of thoes blood suckers gets his hands on you? You heard the one that looks like he's been set on fire. You might as well be a twig. Besides you don't know anything about fighting."

"Teach me then," She pleaded, "What if something were to happen? I could protect the tribe and the other imprints." Rayna looked hopeful as Jacob dropped his guard.

"Fine, we can talk to Sam about it, but don't expect me to be giddy with excitement," he complained. Rayna smiled as she tackled him to the ground kissing him. Jacob groaned,

"You might have super strength." Surprised, Rayna apologized profusely as she helped him up.

Sam and the rest of the pack sat around the wooden porch as they talked about what they had witnessed. They talked about statagey and technique when a thunderous crash came from the forest beside them followed by laughter. Paul and Sam were the first to jump up to investigate. As they rounded the corner of the house there was Rayna laid across Jacob. She rolled off him as the pack came closer,

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked not too amused himself. Paul helped Rayna up her black eyes bubbling with exhilaration.

"Tag," Jacob groaned as he got up off the ground brushed the dirt off.

"What?" Sam repeated confusion scribbed across his face.

"Sam, we were playing Tag," Rayna giggled, "Jacob was in wolf form and I was chasing him." she spelled out. Emily came outside to investigate all the commotion and was just in time to see Rayna's new look.

"Ray?! What is wrong with your face?!" The woman exclaimed. Rayna, worried her friend may have a heart attack, put her hands up in a calm manner. She tried to relax and allow her features to change back,

"It's okay, Em, its just, you were right," Rayna muttered. The pulling sensation went away and she fluttered her now green eyes open and saw Emily's astonished expression.

"That mark on my leg, it's bayak's mark. Somehow it and I are joined together... and I don't really know what all that entails but...when I get excited I change," Emily moved closer to touch and examine her friend's face. Its tone was ivory once more around her eyes and her hair seemed to smooth in to loose ringlets again. She looked nothing like the feral being that had stood before her.

The rest of the pack stood behind the three all brimming with questions. Despite the shared connection in their wolf state, Sam, Paul, and Jacob had done well to keep much of Rayna a secret. There had been small town gossip and theory, but that is all it amounted too. A majority had even been convinced that she had been Paul's imprint. It was only today at the sparing lesson that they realized it had all been a rouse.

"Sam," Embry called as he stepped out from the group, "Why did you all keep, HER, a big secret?" He bit out as he pointed at the red head. Rayna saw the malice in his eyes and shrank back a bit.

"It wasn't meant to be a secret," Sam defended, "Jacob didn't want it known that he had imprinted, he was still pining over Bella." Sam tried his best to explain. Embry shot a look at Jacob,

"Its true, I didn't want the pack to know," Jacob confessed, "I thought if I ignored it, eventually it would go away." Rayna peeked out from behind her imprint's back to inspect the situation. Embry shook, she could feel his anger building. As Sam and Jacob kept on defending Rayna and trying to excuse their behavior all she could focus on was all the building frustration and anger. It built higher and higher until it was at a fever pitch. She glanced at Emily who was so entranced by what was going on that she didn't realized she was way too close. In the blink of an eye, Rayna made it to Emily and moved her out of the way as Embry exploded into bits of clothing and fur. The others were stunned and tried to jump into action, but Rayna saw his massive claws coming for her. She made quick easy movements as she jumped from her spot and angled herself to put him down.

"Don't behave so badly, pup," Rayna scolded in a voice not quite her own, "next time I won't be as forgiving." Embry had phased back, naked and face down on the ground. Rayna stood over him her breathing irratic and her face untamed. Just as quickly as it came on, it faded eually as fast. She fell down to one kneel as Bayak left her speechless.

The men circled them and rushed ro turn Embry over. He was going to be fine, but Rayna just kept saying how sorry she was. Jacob pulled her up off the ground and held her as she cried. It was the first time Bayak had full control over her body.

"Jacob, I don't like this," she sobbed. He pulled her tighter and smoothed down her hair.

"I know we'll just have to work on controlling it thats all," he soothed. It took a while, but after Rayna had calmed down they went inside. Embry, looking a little sheepish, was the first to greet them,

"I'm sorry I lost control. I guess, I was itching for a fight after all the talk about new born vampires. Its a poor excuse, but if you hadn't been there I could have hurt Emily."

Rayna accepted his apology as they shook hands. Emily thanked her non stop while they settled in the kitchen with everyone else.


End file.
